The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image with a textile printing toner including a textile printing dye.
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic scheme is in widespread use. One reason for this is that the image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic scheme is able to achieve a high-quality image in a shorter time, compared with an image forming apparatus using other scheme such as an inkjet scheme.
The image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic scheme forms an image on a print medium with a toner. In a process of forming an image, the toner attached to a latent image is transferred onto the print medium, and the toner is thereafter fixed to the print medium.
Various applications have been proposed of an image formed by an image forming apparatus. For example, after an image is formed on a print medium, the image is transferred from the print medium onto a non-print medium, such as fabric, other than the print medium. The image is thereby formed on the non-print medium. For example, reference may be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-176032.